Smallville
Smallville, located in Kansas, is an idyllic, small isolated American town, with its residents being generally very friendly, although for a relatively minor civic center its crime rate is unusually high. Lex Luthor has been running an experiment on Smallville, mutating the citizens via his exobytes using the DNA of Doomsday, who is entrapped in a containment building near Kent Family Farm. With the town's citizens in various stages of contamination, the town has been practically destroyed by the rampaging mutants. __TOC__ In-Game History Smallville's economy mostly consists of various locally owned businesses, along with various farms surrounding the town, including the Kent Family Farm. It is near Smallville that the rocket carrying the baby Kal-el crash landed. Kal-el would later grow under the care of Martha and Johnathan Kent and become Superman. The town is also famed for being where Lex Luthor grew up. Map Objectives First objectives are to destroy the LexCorp exobyte containment devices in the main street of Smallville. After clearing the mobs surrounding the devices, destroying the four nodes will trigger the bigger Doomcrazed Citizens to try and attack the device. After about 4-5 waves of citizens, the node will be defended and you can move on to the next two containment devices. After the third device is defended, you will fight the Doomcrazed Giant. Doomcrazed Giant - Strategy Just a normal tank and spank fight, with occasional mobs coming to assist the Giant. Attacks with whirlwinds every so often, which are easily avoidable in movement mode. Continue on to the middle of Smallville to find LexCorp Containment Fields for Doomfused Citizens surrounding the area. To fight and contain these citizens, you must damage each until about 25% then they will be able to be captured and carried to the respective Containment field. Occasionally the timers on the carriers will run out, forcing you to fight again and re-capture the Citizen. Once all 5 citizens are contained, Lady Doombringer will appear. Lady Doombringer - Strategy Two strategies to fighting this boss are relatively simple. Strategy A) Lady Doombringer will appear and the tank will hold her aggro. DPS Lady Doombringer until the red message comes across the screen reading that a captured Citizen is breaking free. While the tank has aggro of Doombringer, the DPS/Controller group members can focus their fire on the loose mob. Then after the Citizen has been defeated, go back to DPS on Lady Doombringer. Rinse and repeat this process 4 more times until Lady Doombringer has been killed. Strategy B) Lady Doombringer can be kited around the surrounding area by a tank and then the citizens being released can be killed much faster, allowing the tank and healer to be uninterrupted by the attacking mobs. After killing Lady Doombringer, head to the scientist to recieve your lab coat to infiltrate the LexCorp Doomsday cloning devices. Once you use the devices, you will be transformed into a Doomsday clone with all the abilities of Doomsday. The surrounding area will be your objective, destroying LexCorp devices and defeating the scientists around. Once all the scientists and LexCorp devices are destroyed you will face three clones of Dr. Richards. Dr. Richards - Strategy This fight is pretty much a button masher, you and your group can just smash the Doomsday abilities to defeat him, no special strategy needed. After the three Dr. Richards are defeated, the only enemy left is Doomsday. Head to the Kent's barn to find Doomsday in a stasis field. Destroy the nodes surrounding Doomsday to release him. The Justice League of America (Green Arrow, Black Canary, Steel & Red Tornado), or The Society (Bizarro, Deathstroke, Solomon Grundy, Killer Frost), will arrive shortly after to aid you in the battle against Doomsday. Doomsday - Strategy Once he is released, there is a DNA device behind him that needs to be transported to the surrounding generators outside the Kent Barn. Doomsday will not take much damage until these generators are secured and used against him. Have the tank bring Doomsday close to each of the generators, secure the three nodes surrounding him and then continue the fight. Occasionally, members of the JLA will fall to Doomsday, and it is up to the group whether or not to revive them. Repeat this process for each of the three generators to defeat Doomsday. Hint: If you can kite Doomsday to the water tower right next to the first generator, he will most likely be stuck there, making it easier for your group to secure the other two generators when the time comes. Combatants Briefs and Investigations Gallery File:Smallville1.jpg File:Smallville2.jpg File:Smallville3.jpg File:Smallville4.jpg File:Smallville5.jpg File:Smallville6.jpg File:Smallville7.jpg File:KentFarm.jpg File:SSOSV in Smallville.png File:SmallvilleJLA.jpg File:Smallville8.jpg File:SmallvilleCrows.jpg File:Smallville1.png File:Smallville2.png File:Smallville3.png File:Smallville4.png Trivia * Smallville first appeared in Superboy #2 (1949) * The Smallville Crows High School football team first appeared in the television series. * In the 30th century, Smallville becomes the base of operations for the Legion of Super Heroes. External links * Wikipedia Category:Alert Locations